Double Trouble
by NekoPhoenix1
Summary: Oh no! Sakura gets detention with Neji! What's worst, Sasuke's the teacher for today! What's going to happen to Sakura? SasuxSakuxNeji


"Okay, Miss Haruno, detention this after school," said Iruka. Everyone just stared at the pink hair girl. The girl yawned in boredom.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," said Sakura.

xxx

Sakura Haruno: Age 17; goes to Kawaii High; a poor girl

xxx

**After school**

Sakura came in to the detention room and spotted Neji. She walks over to him. "Hey Neji, how are you?" Sakura said as she smiles.

"Nothing much, just won a fight today," Neji replied.

xxx

Neji Hyuga: Age 18; goes to Kawaii High; a rich boy

xxx

"Nice," Sakura said and gave Neji a high five.

A raven-haired boy enters the room and shuts the door. He walks over to the teacher's desk leans against it. "Alright, you two, I'm your teacher for today," he said.

"You got to be kidding!" shouted Sakura. "You're the teacher?!"

Sasuke smirks at Sakura's reaction.

xxx

Sasuke Uchiha: Age 18; goes to Kawaii High; rich boy

xxx

"Yes, and you'll do whatever I say from the principle since Kakashi (the detention teacher), who was suppose to be in charge, got the flu," Sasuke said.

"Oh man! This is going to be the worst detention I have!" said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura…" Sasuke say\id in a sexy voice. Sakura looks at him. Sasuke purrs. Sakura stared in fear and shivers. Neji and Sasuke chuckles. Sakura blushes a little.

"Cut it out!" said Sakura.

"Okay, Haruno, cool your panties," said Sasuke.

"Shut up, Uchiha!" said Sakura.

"That's not a good thing to say to your teacher," said Neji.

"Oh be quiet!" said Sakura.

"Oh, Haruno," said Sasuke.

"What?" said Sakura.

"Remember, you'll do whatever I say, and you know what that means…" said Sasuke as he look at Sakura up and down while giving Sakura his cocky smirk. Sakura stared at him in disgust.

"Your sick, Uchiha, now stop looking at me!" said Sakura.

"Neji, grab her," said Sasuke. Before Sakura could react, Neji grabbed her from behind her.

"Ahh! Let me go!" Sakura commands. Sakura struggles but the more she struggles, the tighter Neji's grip is. Sasuke walks over.

"Sakura, you really think that I forget that I'll let you go for what you did to me?" said Sasuke. Sakura looked at him strangely and gave up struggling.

"What you talking about?" she said.

"This," Sasuke said as he took out a letter that says from Sakura. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Come on, Uchiha, that was a little joke," she said. Sasuke grabbed her chin to make her face fully to him.

"No way am I letting my chance go away. Besides, you already made me horny…" Sasuke says as he kissed her and slipped his tongue in. Sakura blushes and her eyes widen by the surprise. What surprised her even more is that she felt something rubbing her breast. She looked at the hand and moves to see whose hands was it. It was Neji's

Sakura moans in protest, but it was no use. Sakura gasped inside Sasuke's mouth when she feels a hand went under her skirt and rubbing against her underwear which covers her private place. She closes her eyes tightly. She felt saliva falling from the corner of her mouth. Sasuke's tongue was wrestling her tongue. He pulls back and smirked. Sakura open her eyes half-lidded and stare at Sasuke. Sasuke smirks.

"Doesn't this feel good, Haruno?" Sasuke said. Sakura buffed in and out.

"You horny bastards, I'm going to get you guys for this…" Sakura says as she leaned her forehead on Sasuke's chest. Neji undressed Sakura's top and bra. Neji plays with her right breast. Sakura gasp. Sasuke puts Sakura's left nipple inside his mouth.

"N-No… Stop…" Sakura says. In her voice, the boys knew that she didn't mean it.

"Haruno, I want to know how you taste," said Neji as he makes Sakura face him. Neji covers her mouth and slips his tongue inside her mouth. Both closes their eyes and moans.

Later on, they move to the teacher's desk. Neji was leaning against it while playing with Sakura's breasts while she leans on his chest. Sasuke undresses Sakura's other clothing and is, now, licking Sakura's folds. Sakura was moaning the whole thing.

"Hmm, Haruno, your cum is so good," said Sasuke as he continue licking.

"Your breast is so soft," said Neji as he squeezes them.

"Ahh! Please, don't lick! Not so much!" Sakura screams as she cums over Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke licks the cum that is on his mouth. Sakura was gasping air from her cum. Neji touched some of the cum on Sakura's fold and taste it.

"Haruno, I want you to feel how hard you made me right now," said Neji as he unzip his pants and took off his boxer and toss it across the room. He made Sakura grab his member and make her roam it at the top to the bottom. Sakura eyes are widen and blushes hard.

"I-It's throbbing… And it's big…" said Sakura. Neji let's go of Sakura's hand and let her continue roaming it. He moans at her hand job.

"Hey, use some of your skills on me too," said Sasuke as he undresses his pants and boxer, and grabbed Sakura's hand to feel Sasuke's member.

Sakura knew what was going happen next, and was got by surprised when Neji grabbed her head and force her to cover her mouth over his member. Neji grunts and started to thrust into her mouth. Sakura moans in protest, but did not work. She gag when Neji shoves it down her throat, but after two thrust, she got use to it.

Neji pulls out of Sakura while Sakura gasp for air. Sasuke nods at Neji and Neji nods back. Neji grabs Sakura and force her to get on her knees.

"What are you doing?!" she says. Both of them didn't say anything. Neji roughly made Sakura bend down and pins her arms behind her back.

"No! Wait!" Sakura shouts. She screams when Neji enters between her folds. Sakura gasp for air. In a few seconds, Neji starts moving. Sakura screams more and feels like her opening is going to fall apart. "Stop! Please!" Sakura said as she screams at every thrust. Neji doesn't reply and continues on what he's doing.

"So annoying," said Sasuke as he shoves his member into Sakura's mouth, and starts thrusting inside her mouth. Sakura closes her eyes tightly and tears falls from her eyes. This is too much for her. She screams inside Sasuke's member every time Neji goes in deeper, and continues moaning. Every minute feels like hours to Sakura. The boys grunt as Sakura moans throughout the whole thing.

Every cum Sakura came makes the boys go wild and thrust faster and harder. Sakura's eyes were wide open now. It's been forty-five minutes and these boys still haven't had enough. Finally, in one last thrust from the boys, Sakura felt Sasuke's cum slides down her throat, and Neji's cum inside her. Sakura swallows all the cum from Sasuke.

"Sakura, we should do this more often, than I thought," said Sasuke.


End file.
